Black Butler: His Butler, More Revenge
by CinnamonPinwheels
Summary: As Sebastian is about to eat his master's soul a 'new demon' shows up. He tell's Ciel there's one more person to take revenge on. Takes place after season 1, although has no connection to most events in Season 2.
1. Chapter 1

Sebastian leaned in, about to eat his master's soul. He was so hungry after so long without proper demon food. He needed to eat his master's soul. But something held him. He'd unexpectedly come to care about his young master. Sebastian mentally shook himself. He was not going soft over his food...

He began leaning forward again. Sebastian jumped suddenly as a crow cawed, as if warning of danger. Ciel opened his eyes. Sebastian turned around, frustrated with these constant interruption.

"What the hell...?" Sebastian breathed, thoroughly surprised by the appearance of a new demon. This other demon was roughly the same height as Sebastian. Dark brown eyes the reminded one of tunnels glared from behind black reaper-style glasses. Dirty blond hair was about shoulder length and hanging in his face.

"Dear me, have I interrupted something?" He laughed as if this was very funny to him. Sebastian was about to answer but Ciel beat him to it.

"Well, kind of... Do you think you could come back in what, 5 to 10 minutes. What do you think, Sebastian?"

"If you don't mind my saying this; I think we should hear him out," Sebastian was quite fascinated in why this new demon was here.

"Quite right. When one is about to trade in his one would usually accept anything that could spare him a bit longer," this new demon flashed moonlight off his glasses. "Especially if the demon doing it is accused of a laughable dilemma bu the rest of his peers.

"What 'dilemma' would that be?" Sebastian snapped.

"You've developed '_feeling_' for your '_young master_' have you not, Sebastian Michaels?" the demon grinned. "We all laugh at your plight in hell," the demon laughed to prove his point.

Well you guys must be drinking something, then, Sebastian thought. Or maybe they were right...

**Authors note:**

**Sorry for it being short, I'm trying to work on that. The next one's longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ciel looked between the 2 demons, confused. Sebastian have feelings, for him? This had to be a joke. As if Sebastian would ever care about him as more than a snack to tie him over till he needed a new victim. Right? Ciel had come to think of Sebastian as a fathers like figure to him, even if Ciel would never admit it to anyone, including himself.

"How absurd," Sebastian answered a little to quickly... Did Sebastian really have feeling for him...? It didn't matter as Sebastian was going to eat his soul in a few minutes. Ciel let loose a laugh that could rival the devils as the seriousness of the situation caught up with him and he realized he wasn't scared.

"Wow, if you demons think he has feelings for me. See this? It's out contract," Ciel gestured to his right eye. "He's cashed in on his end, now I'm cashing in on mine." The demon began to double over with laughter, his face turning red as he couldn't stop.

"You amuse me with your ignorance, Phantomhive. But who set fire to your mansion?" The demon grinned as he'd cornered them.

"The Inner Circle," Ciel responded in a bored tone. "Or the Angeles. Either way, they are finished. Now, if you don't have anything else to say, please leave."

"What if I told you I knewthese people where only taking advantage of your misfortune and i knew who burnt down your mansion?' he smirked at the shock on Ciel's face.

"Oh really? Who?" Sebastian demanded.

"Why should I tell you," the demon appeared to be amused by this.

Ciel was feeling annoyed now and his tone spoke for him. "Because if what you say is true, I can have you ripped apart and burnt into ashes. Tell me, now!''

The demon a weak laugh and a grin that show his blood stained teeth.

"Yes, my lord," the demon impersonated Sebastian, right down to the bow. "Look for Madame Red's late husband's brother."

"Do we get the privilege of knowing this guys name? At least the surname?" Sebastian stood straighter and put his gloves back on as he questioned the demon.

"Try your reaper friend. What was his name? Grill?" The demon grinned like he knew what he'd said. Then he turned around as if looking at something behind him and disappeared into the shadow.

Sebastian sighed, "Come along, my lord. Apparently we have more work to do. Ciel tried to stand but toppled into Sebastian who sighed again and scooped him up bridal style. "Sorry, the island slowly drain a humans energy." Sebastian carried Ciel to the boat. Once on the boat Sebastian said, "This will not be pleasant, Ciel. You will need to lay down and hold on tight. And please, try not to scream to much." Ciel did as he was told. Once he was in position Sebastian turned around like the demon had only he turned the boat, and Ciel, with him. Ciel had the feeling of being pulled through ice, through the shadow themselves. Moment later, when the world around Ciel was once again filled with light, he saw his mansion. He tried to stand but black crept into his vision. As he fought the urge to vomit, Ciel fell back down towards the boat. Sebastian caught him as he was just about to hit the bottom of the boat.

"Mey-Rin, Finny, Bard, I could use some help." Sebastian called. One by one the servants filed out of the mansion. All three of them had red rimed, blood-shot eyes. Mey-Rin had fresh tears on her face.

"Where have you guys been?" Bard demanded. "You've been gone for 6 months!"

"Only 6 months? This place was rebuilt fast. I was looking for young master here. He was kidnapped. He was drugged as well, as you can probably tell." Sebastian picked Ciel up again. "Finny, could you possibly take the boat to the basement? Mey-Rin, make sure the masters room is presentable. Bard, please make soup, and use a pot on the oven this time. No dynamite or flame-throwers."

"Yes,sir," they saluted and raced away to do their part. Sebastian shook his head and slowly followed. This was going to be one _hell_ of a catastrophe before they'd seen it through.

**Author's Note:**

**This ones that much longer, but it's still longer.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ciel slept for 3 days. The servants had been worried. Evidence of this was Bard use the oven not his flame-thrower. Finny had mowed the grass and weeded the garden within 12 hours. and Mey-Rin had replaced the sheets and dusted Ciels room by the time Sebastian got there. When Ciel finally did wake he seemed different some how. More Angry.

"Was I dreaming or do we track someone else down to complete my revenge?" He almost whined.

"Well, at least we know your memory works. When would you like to question Grell?" Sebastian asked.

"Does now work for you?" Ciel lent to one side to pear at something behind Sebastian. Sebastian turned around just in time to be tackled with a hug that brought him and Grell to the floor.

"Sebas-chan!" Grell giggled as he stood up. Sebastian's eye flashed momentarily red as his anger threatened to get the better of him.

"What are we going to say to our guests about Grell when they arrive?" Sebastian registered the shock on Ciel's face and said, "Elizabeth and her maid where coming to stay for a while. They're coming up the drive."

Ciel sighed, "Grell, go wait at the front door, we can pass you as a new servant." Grell raced out of the room. As Sebastian helped him get dress, Ciel asked. "How long was I out?"

"3 days. The servant were worried for you. And Elizabeth, well, her coming here speaks for it's self," Sabastian noted the discomfort Ciel presented when he had said 3 days.

"What happened?" Ciel asked as he stood and stretched.

"Well, shadow travel is hard for humans to do. Most are out for weeks. You never cease to exceed my expectations, my lord." Sebastian smiled slightly at Ciel.

"I meant about what the demon said. About you having feelings for me. What happened to inspire that?" Ciel frowned as if trying to pull an answer out of thin air.

"Well, sometimes. when a demon finds a very tasty soul they will latch on to tight. The demon will do whatever it takes to save the human, for they think is their meal. The demon and pray become inseparable. They become like mother and daughter, father and son, or a couple. The demon is thought of as weak. As pitiful and very, very weak. Sometimes the demon will attempted to turn the pray, out of love. Most of the time said human would die and the demon would eat their soul. Mourn for a time sometimes to. Depends on their closeness and weather or not the pray wanted to go." Sebastian shook his head as if this disgusted him.

"And the demon is mocked for the rest of eternity, right?" Ciel looked a little downcast about something.

"Well, for several thousand years at least." Sebastian went to the door and held it open for Ciel. "We should go. Elizabeth will be waiting."

They found Elizabeth in the drawing room.

"Ciel!" She shrieked when she him. She raced up to him and trapped him in a bone crushing hug.

"Elizabeth," Ciel chocked out over he shoulder. "I still need to breathe here." She backed up a step and smiled.

"I heard you were ill." She said. "What happened?"

"I hit my head." Ciel did his best to smile back, which was something close to a straight line.

"You were missing for 6 months. Where were you?"

"I was lost. I found an abandoned cabin in the wood, with food. That's where I was when Sebastian found me. Then I slipped down the stairs and hit my head. I'm fine, now, though. How have you been?"

They moved to the sofa and continued a polite conversation until lunch, when Grell spilled soup all over Ciel, who ran from the room saying something about incompetence and hot. After he got changed he went to the kitchens to have a word with Grell, while Sebastian showed Elizabeth and Paula, her maid, to their rooms.

"Do you know anything about what we are going to ask you?" Ciel decided for a blunt and direct.

"You want to know about Madame Red's husband's brother. But you see, I don't do things for free." Grell had a hungry gleam in his eyes. As if knew what he wanted.

Ciel sighed. "I'll talk to Sebastian." Grell gave him a hug 10 times what Elizabeth had given him and Ciel force himself free.

Ciel walk to his office and, just as he'd expected, Sebastian was waiting there.

"Well," Sebastian asked. Ciel told him Grell's requested reward. A kiss.

"You're kidding. That would be worse than adopting you for my reputation." Sebastian, who was always pale, somehow managed to get paler.

**Author's Note**

**Did anyone recognize Sebastian's description of an emotional demon and his pray?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note,**

**gurnius, thanks for sharing you opinions, I appreciate it a lot! With the shadow travel; on the way to the island they drove the boat but with the shadow travel it would be instant. the 6 month delay was because of Ciel and the boat. With the Ciel/Sebastian thing, they both could care less what the other's think, or thats the way I see it, anyways. It's just letting the other know how they feel, without just coming out and saying it. And of course Ciel and his dead parents and just the general awkwardness of the situation. And as for the demon's knowing about that little problem, well, keep reading! I'll attempt to check the words a little more, I've been not paying enough attention. And as for Grell, all I can say is STALKER. He was eavesdropping in a similar manner as the demons, only more stalker-ish, and the reaper version (you'll see!). Finally the demon. He's completely original, however i could check out any idea's from people, it could warp the story . PM me them if you have one, and i may hold a poll. Same goes for what you guys _don't want_.**

**I always appreciate reviews with comments or idea's. If anyone wants me to spill some beans on Ciel/Sebastian let me know**

**-CinnamonPinwheels**

"Shall I call Grell now or later?" Ciel mused.

Sebastian sighed and crossed his arms. "Why must I be so attractive to that...crazy." He might have said crazy but his face said he was thinking something else.

"Bring me some tea and while your down there tell Grell to come here. I would like some entertainment with my tea today." Ciel was smiling for the first time in forever. Sebastian bowed and left, mentally face-palming himself. What had he got himself into? Why had he hesitated? Now they were here, and he was going to be mocked, (and stalked), for the rest of eternity!

As Sebastian closed the door he turned slightly, enabling Ciel to see the light green tinge on his face, to which Ciel smiled a little harder. It actually resembled a real smile.

In under 30 seconds later his offices door burst open revealing a very, very hyper Grell who was shrieking like a school girl, who'd just been kissed by the guy of her dreams.

"Can I, can I, can I really kiss him, now!" Grell was dancing around with a stupid grin on his face.

Ciel, who was trying to refrain from laughing out loud just yet stood up, starting jumping on the spot and clapped his hands. "Yes! Put me on a show, will you, I just want you to spill the beans for me!" Grell skipped over and join Ciel in jumping, going so far as to join hands. Moment's later Sebastian entered the room and almost had a heart attack. Where they going to double team him? What was Grell doing to his young master?

When Ciel noticed him, they stopped jumping, "Let him get my tea first." As Sebastian poured the tea you could have heard his pocket watch ticking. Grell was trembling as Sebastian set the cup of tea on his master's desk. Ciel slowly let go of one of Grell's hand as he sat down. Then release the other hand. Grell slowly advanced on Sebastian, Sebastian backed up slowly until he was a step away from knocking over his cart. He finally accepted his fate and Ciel was trying hard not to laugh.

Grell had finally got his kiss and Sebastian appeared thoroughly disgusted. He stood there stiff while Grell locked his right arm around his neck and his left around his waist. Then Grell move his hand and started to play with Sebastian's hair. Sebastian jerked backwards knocking over his cart spilling tea everywhere. Ciel was finally laughing after 2 years. However Sebastian was a bit mad. This was what Ciel found funny!?

Sebastian raced to the window and threw it open. He threw up out the window. Only to late did Finny and Mey-Rin realize what was going on. They were covered in a stinky greenish liquid as Bard was just coming out of the mansion. He speed up to see what was going on, he ran to fast and slipped in the vomit, landing on his but. He was just in time for round 2.

The scream of the vomit covered servant's, the look on Grell face and the little dance Grell was doing, and the look on Sebastian's face was enough for Ciel to finally laugh, laugh so hard he got a stitch in his side and then some. That's when he looked up and saw Elizabeth in the doorway.


	5. Chapter 5

"What's going on here?" Elizabeth was on the brink of panic. "That wasn't cute at all!" Which only caused Ciel to laugh harder. It was now at the point where there was no sound, just him shaking, holding his stomach, and was red in the face due to lack of oxygen. Elizabeth was conflicted, should she interrupt the miracle that was Ciel laughing, or restore a small amount of order to the chaos of Grell running around with a double nose bleed screaming, "YAAAAHHH!" and waving his hands in the air, Sebastian hurling out the window on, judging by the noises, the other servants, and the general craziness of the situation.

Apparently order won because, before she knew it, she was shaking Ciel as hard as she could by his shoulders. "Ciel! Shut up, now!" He gave no response. She slapped him in the face, not hard enough to hurt, but hard enough to stop his laughter., "What's going on here?"

Ciel grinned, "Well, we, me and Sebastian, need information from Grell here, but Grell had a price. Sebastian just paid up, knocking over his trolley and throwing up out the window on the other servants and generally putting on a very good show, as usual."

Elizabeth smiled because, for the first time in a very long time, Ciel was having fun. "What do you want to do, now?"

"Well, it may take time for things to get back order, so, as I always the board set up, do you want to play chess?" Ciel glanced at Sebastian who was pulling himself back in the window though still looking a little green. A stench blew in the room on the breeze and Elizabeth quickly agreed. They ran from the room, but instead of turning left, toward the room that usually had the chess board, they turned right and entered a room Elizabeth had never been in before.

This room had a leather couch, two wooden chairs, and a small table. Shelves lined the walls and there was one window looking towards the back of the manor. through it you could see the servant, struggling to get into a standing position in the pool of vomit. On the shelves where all the toys ever made by Funtom and couple dozen board games.

"Ciel, where did all these come from?" Elizabeth was surprised he even kept all these things.

"I'm a kid, depressed yeah, but still a kid," he shrugged. "I'll be right back, I should make sure Sebastian is straightening everything out. Pick out a game for when I get back," and he walked out of the room leaving Elizabeth staring at all the games there. Then she saw 'How Well Do You Know Me?'. A game where you ask each other 10 questions and receive the answers. Then you try to answer the questions you asked the other person yourself. 1 point if you get the answer correct. 1/2 point if you get close. 0 points if your way off. Elizabeth walked off and picked it up off the shelf. She put it on the table and dragged the table to the couch, then sat down and waited for Ciel to return, a plan forming in her head as to where this was going...

_**-Meanwhile In The Hall-**_

While he walked down the hall, Ciel wondered why he had shown her the room. Oh well, the damage was done, now. When he walked into his office the first thing he noticed was Grell flying out the window.

"That's not what I asked!" Sebastian called after him. AS he turned around he straighten his clothes and said. "I was just questioning him. I'd hate to think my torture was not enough."

What did he say?" Ciel prompted.

"That John, Madame Red's husband, only had a sister named Annah. She was married 2 days before she died to a mysterious man. Her soul was, apparently not recovered. The man was never seen by anyone other than Annah and the people who held the service for them. I just asked him if Annah's husband was alive. His answer: 'He never was'." Sebastian frowned in concentration.

Ciel, however, had an idea, "What did you say earlier? About demon turning human's for love? Have any of the human's ever lived?" Sebastian's frown slowly changed into a smile as he realized what Ciel was saying. "And if you don't mind, clean up the mess you made out the window and make sure the servant's don't track any through the house."

Sebastian sunk to one knee, "Of course, my lord."


	6. Chapter 6 Back-Round's 1

**Annah**,** of course they were good cookie's... and oh yeah, of course I put you in here. You were meant for this roll! Which of ours other friends would fit it, apart from you? And besides, what would I do without you, my D.B. Bestie! V K_3_  
Hope you like the pinwheel's I gave you as well as your roll in this!**

**Author's Note,**

**These next 2 chapters will be back-round on Annah,how the demon's know about Sebastian/Ciel, and**** how Grell popped up**. Hope you like this! And sorry it took so long to update, I got the first 2 Black Butler manga's and had a ton of homework. Longest chapter so far! Enjoy!

**-CinnamonPinwheels**

_**-Annah-**_

When she woke the day after her wedding, she realize he wasn't there. Probably in the kitchen. Annah got up, dressed and went to the kitchen to find her new demon husband. When she opened the door to the kitchen she found a plate of scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, and a cup of coffee waiting for her along with a note. It read:

_Annah,_

_ Sorry, I had to go to work today. I'll be home by 6 tonight. _

_Then we can finish our discussion as to what I brought up last night._

_ - Love David_

Annah sigh. Great, more on the ceremony he's putting together. Apparently she was to become a demon or die very painfully. What fun! She silently had wondered whether there would much blood, cause she had problem's with blood. She saw it and she would pass out. But she would not appear weak. She would go through with this and become a demon.

As she was putting her breakfast dishes in the sink the phone rang. It was her new sister-in-law. "How's it going, Annah?" You could hear the smile in Madam Red's voice.

"Good, I'm glad you could come yesterday." Annah had to force happy into her voice as she spoke. Madam Red bothered her for some reason, _maybe it's her hair? _Annah thought,_ or maybe the way sticks her nose in where it doesn't belong? _Some things were to remain mysteries.

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world. darling. Your dress was_ so cute! _Where ever did you get it?"Madam Red was nosing around again. Great.

Annah had to refrain from sighing as she answered, "It was my mother's. She left it to me when she died a couple of years ago."

"I'm so sorry!" She didn't sound to sorry. "If you want we can go shopping today. Help get your mind off that?"

Annah moved the phone away from her mouth to give it a funny look. That's why she called?! Slowly she moved the phone back up to her mouth. "That's sound's like fun."

"Okay, then. Expect me around lunchtime." Then Madam Red hung up. Annah put the phone back on the hook and went to her bedroom, where she collected the book she had been reading the night before and went to the couch. She sat sown and began to read.

All to soon lunch time came and Annah heard Madam Red's carriage out front of her house. Annah got up slowly and went to the door, picking up a small sack of money. Tucking it in the small fold in her dress she left the house, closing the door behind her and got in the carriage. Sitting across from Madam Red, she realized Madam Red's husband, Annah's brother, was there as well.

Madam Red smiled at her. "Where's David?"

"Oh, he had to go to work." Annah tilted her head slightly thinking of how it was Friday, so of course he was at work.

"Really, well let's go get him." Madam Red smiled as if doing her a favor.

Annah sighed. "I guess he would have to talk to his boss about an hour or two off work... Might even get it, too as yesterday was our wedding..." Madam Red was not going to take no, Annah knew this because of the glint in Madam Red's eye that said, _DON"T CROSS ME_. When they got to his work Annah went in.

She found her at his desk in his office. "My brother, John, and his wife are outside and are sent on taking us shopping. Do you think your boss can let you off for a few hours?"

David blinked, confused. "I guess so... What happened?"

Annah sigh and decided to start with the phone call. "Madam Red called and invited me shopping. I decided not to be rude and accepted. Apparently that included you and John as well."

David sighed. "Fine, I'll be right out. Go wait in the carriage."

Annah didn't go anywhere. "Your note this morning. Do you want to discus it now or later."

David sighed and lowered his voice. "We can go the painful route that will work and you have a less likely chance of death, or relatively painless and a higher risk of death. Your choice.

"Painful but live," Annah said automatically.

David smiled, "I knew you would chose that one, but there will be blood. I can blind fold you or something."

Annah felt sick but pushed it down, she would not appear weak. "That's okay, I'll live." She smiled and walked away, leaving David chuckling slightly as she went.

**_-Later, After Shopping-_**

"We spent 4 hour's shopping," Annah complained to David as they walked in the house.

David rubbed her back as they walked to the kitchen, "I'll make coffee."

Soon, they had mug's of coffee, sitting on the couch. Annah finally asked a question that had been bothering her for a while. "When I'm I becoming a demon?"

"We could do it tomorrow if you want." David turned slightly to face her.

Annah connected her eye with his. "That sound's." She leaned forward and genitally placed her lips on his. His kissed her back. They sat there for a few moment's, Annah enjoying the company of the love of her life. Then she pulled away and they finished their coffee in silence. Annah got up and put her mug in the sink and started on the dishes. David came in and silently and gently pushed her out of the way and finished the dishes for her while she got ready for bed.

_**-The Next Day-**_

Annah woke to David shaking her. "We'll need to start soon." He said and pulled her from the comfort of the bed."Put these on, the ceremony will begin as soon as you are ready." He handed her a pair of gray pants and a soft white pull on top.

_****__***Those who have weak stomachs might not want to read this. I have warned.***_

David lied her down on the floor and pulled out a knife. He cut a line across both her legs in the middle of her thighs, then a line from her nee's to the line on both legs. The pain was beyond believe but Annah bit her lip and keep from screaming out loud. Her blood was flowing steadily from the wound, her flesh giving it up as it was a deep wound but David continued the ritual. He cut across her stomach , then from in the middle of just under her rib cage to the line. Her blood was pumping out faster and it took all her strength not to cry out, the pain so intense she was slowly loosing consciousness Finally, he cut her eight arm from her elbow to her wrist. "It's almost over," he promised. He then cut his left hand in a x and put it over her stomach. The pain grew as her body resisted the demon blood, trying to remain human, the pain was so intense she passed out, but the battle between her blood and the demon blood continued for hour's.

Just unconscious her heard David calling the doctor about someone breaking in his house ans his wife being injured badly. She saw in the mirror she was in bad shape. Her face was deathly pale and her eye were glazed over. She was on the verge of death. She saw a reaper sitting on her couch, twirling his custom death scythe that resembled a chainsaw. He smiled down at her and tried to come closer but found himself unable to, like a barrier was preventing him from coming closer. Then even this vision's vanished and her dream's were twisted. She saw herself, bleeding out on the carpet, her cut's slowly become worse, the blood coming from them burnt her skin, drawing more blood. The blood was slowly stopping it's flow as her body ran out of blood to bleed.

**_*The Bad Part Is Over. Annah Has Passed Out.*_**

It was the next day before she regain partial consciousnesses, a doctor hovering over her. "She's dead," he announced to who ever was in the room with her. Annah heard a woman weeping and man trying to comfort the woman. She felt a hand grip her's, a pair of lip's kiss her forehead and a tear splash on her face. _David_, she thought.

She heard the other's in the room leave but David stayed. "So, how does it feel?" he whispered. She smiled.

"Well, I've gotten better at 'playing dead', so pretty good," Annah breathed.

David laughed quietly, "So what will you do now?"

"How about revenge for the 4 hour's a shopping?" Annah sat up and looked him in the eye's. A new found strength coursed through her vein's. She could stop her heart at will and she could stop her breathe for a few hours at a time.

"First I need to see to the preparation's of your funeral." He walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

As she heard Madam Red and her husband leaving, Annah got up and jumped out the window. Landing in the driver's seat of a carriage, she spurred the horses in action driving them directly at Madam Red and her husband before jumping out.

After the carriage hit it's intended target's, Annah cried "The carriage! It's hit someone!" Then jumped back in her window where she lied down and began to play dead again. Annah smiled as she fell deeper into her 'death', her breathe none existent, her heart beat gone. A smile on her face as she let her self drift until she could wake again, and run away to hell with her husband, the demon's that murdered the most annoying brother ever!


	7. Chapter 7 Back-Round's 2

**Author's Note:**

**The 1st writing is Greek. It mean's: "I, a demon from hell, am calling a gateway the Room of the Watching. Show me Ciel Phantomhive and his demon butler Sebastian Michaelis!"**

**The 2nd writing is Latin. It mean's: "I, a Reaper, summon a Room of the Watching, to observe death, and stalk Sebastian Michaelis and Ciel Phantomhive."**

**-CinnamonPinwheels**

**_-David (Date of Back-Round: Episode 5, Madam Red's Death)-_**

David laughed as he summoned a black feather out of thin air and studied it. Time to see what that Phantomhive brat was up to.

"Egó̱ , énas daímonas apó ti̱n kólasi̱ , zi̱tó̱ mia pýli̱ i̱ i̱ aíthousa tou paratí̱ri̱si̱ . Deíxe mou Ciel Phantomhive kai daímonas tou bátler Sebastian Michaelis!" He threw the feather at air toward a mirror. The mirror's surface shimmered then formed a black door, from which David heard laughter.

He jumped through the mirror and was suddenly watching Ciel get cut in the arm by his aunt. He had a full view of the surrounding. There where about 3-4 other demon's watching the Ciel and Sebastian channel with him.

"Young Master,'' Sebastian cried as he pulled away from the reaper, getting his shoulder cut by this reaper's chainsaw death scythe. Sebastian ran behind Madam Red about to kill her but Ciel stopped him.

"Stop, Sebastian. Don't kill her." David laughed. What weakness. What a good, trained little dog Sebastian had become. David had the audio of the room shut off while he watched Grell kill Madam Red. Ciel order Sebastian to kill the reaper. David had to admit, the battle was impressive even though the reaper was being most annoying, David could tell that even without Sebastian's look and with no audio on this part. What distasteful looks the reaper was giving Sebastian! An other reaper came and took the first one away. Sebastian escorted Ciel back to the mansion they were staying at in the city.

The demon next to David turned to look at him. "Why are we watching them, again."

David sighed. "Because, we need to monitor their relationship. I fear they have become 'close'. I f anything happens between them, we could loose one of our most powerful demons. Who would guard the Devil when he's gone? No one, because the devil trust's no one else."

The other demon frowned at David. "Then why don't we just tell the Devil and He can take care of the brat?"

David smiled, a smile of mischief, one that said he had evil plan's. "Because we need proof first, because the Devil would not believe it."

The other demon sighed as he was not happy but returned to watching the life of a human who was in-signification in ever way to him.

David turned behind him, facing away from where the demon's were facing, staring at the other wall of the room Ciel was currently in. David jump at the wall and brace himself for the ground on the other side of the mirror. _Soon enough they would have proof. The Devil would kill the brat and cause Sebastian great pain for disrespecting his position of authority by falling over a human_, David thought greedily._ Then I will become the Devil's new guard dog!_

**_-David (Date of Back-Round: Episode 24, As Ciel Let Go Of The Metal Holding Him Up.)-_**

Just as he had done before David summon the feather and threw it at the mirror, repeating the incantation that had got him in dozen's of time's before. But this time, instead of jumping through, David walked right through the mirror into his own, private, watching room and studied intensely what was unfolding in front of him. Sebastian had just killed an angel?! Since when was he able to do that? Then Ciel let go of the ledge he was hanging on and Sebastian simply said, "Liar." David was amaze that Sebastian went to retrieve his master, even though what Ciel had done was suicide, Sebastian went after him to the end. Devotion that went beyond Master and Butler. That's what Sebastian had shown while serving Ciel. And the Devil would see that when David went to Him. Then Sebastian and Ciel would be punished and He would be very happy with David.

David continued to watch as Sebastian drove the boat to The Island. Sebastian put Ciel in place and leaned forward. Then he hesitated. Just what David had been looking for. Him turned to look behind him, then passed through the shadow's and appeared just behind Sebastian.

**_-Grell (The Day Sebastian And Ciel Returned Home)-_**

Grell rived his death scythe and, as he swung it at thin air and ran forwards, said. "Ego, messor arcessentes Room de Vigilia, observare mortem, et culmus Sebastian Michaelis et Ciel Phantomhive." Grell stumbled into a room of glass that gave him a full view of the front of Ciel's mansion. Sebastian look fine but Ciel look very pale, on the verge of death, or at least fainting. Grell could sense that much.

Sebastian called the servant's then sent tham to their duties and scooped Ciel into his arm's. Sebastian had a look on his face, the same look he had when he was with a cat, but this was directed at Ciel...

As Sebastian and Ciel went through the house, the glass room followed. Grell didn't leave the room, he barely dared blink. Sebastian seemed really agitated with what ever had happened. When Ciel woke up Grell saw Sebastian relax a little. When they mentioned Grell's name Grell had sliced through the glass and dropped his scythe to charge at Sebastian.

_*** Please note the demon's Watching Room is different from the reaper's. The demon's has NO visible wall and can have NO contact, no matter what they try, when in said 'room'. The reaper's however, you CAN see glass and, if they decide, they CAN break the glass and enter whatever scene they have been watching. **_

_**-Thank-you,**_

_** CinnamonPinwheels**_


	8. Chapter 8

As Ciel walked through the door Elizabeth noticed the smile had faded a little, but the twinkle of amusement remained. He flopped down on couch next to her without question and said, "Sebastian will tending to the mess he made and Grell will be leaving. The other servant's will be cleaning themselves up so we will be able to play in peace."

Elizabeth smiled. This was the first time in a long time Ciel and she had playing together alone. "You chose your cards first." So he took his 10 cards. He smiled as he read his cards. Apparently he got a card he'd been hoping for. Then Elizabeth grabbed her 10 and almost sighed with relief. She'd gotten the card. She smiled a little harder.

Ciel's first question for her: Can you keep secret's?

"Of course I can!" Elizabeth decided that her special question would not be next.

Elizabeth's first question: What's you favorite food or drink?

"Well... I can't think of any foods I would kill for but my favorite tea in Earl Gray." Ciel glance momentarily at Elizabeth, as if worried about ridicule.

Ciel's next question: Do you like spending time with me?

Elizabeth tilted her head slightly and laughed. "Well, I wouldn't be here if I didn't." That made Ciel laugh.

Elizabeth decided to play he question: How much do you like me?

Ciel's smile faded a little more as he thought the question over. "Question 1. I hold you to your answer, if you really want to know the answer."

"Ciel, if you don't want to tell me you don't have to." Elizabeth wondered where he was going.

"Can you keep a secret that is never to leave this room?" Ciel studied her eyes with the one of his not covered by the eye patch. Elizabeth nodded. Ciel, apparently, decided she was trustworthy, because he leaned and kissed her. Elizabeth almost jumped back in shock, then she realize Ciel was answering the question and she leaned into the kiss.

A few minutes they pulled away from each other. Ciel blushed slightly and Elizabeth felt a warmth in her face to. "I-I-I've never done that before..." Elizabeth's voice trailed away as her blush deepened.

"Neither have I," Ciel admitted. His blushed deepened. "I think liked it..."

"I think I did, too," Elizabeth felt funny. The kiss had been more than pretty. It had been beautiful. With out thinking they both leaned in again, their lip's meet, and Elizabeth realize she really love the boy sitting before her, with his lips on her's. She loved everything from his blue eye's to his blue hair.

**_-Changing to Sebastian's POV-_**

Sebastian closed the door silently. Apparently Ciel was busy, to put it mildly. It was a shame, too, because Sebastian had found out Annah and her husband. Sebastian began walking down the hall to send Grell on his way and tell the servant's to take the rest of the day off. He had reached the kitchen before he sensed 2 uninvited guest's from somewhere in the area Ciel was in.

"Sebastian!" He heard Ciel's cry from half way across the mansion and he set off at a run. By the time he reached the room Ciel and Elizabeth had been Sebastian no longer sensed the 2 presences. He opened the door and saw Elizabeth laying on the floor unconscious. Ciel was no where to be seen.


	9. Chapter 9

**_*The phrase is French. It mean's: "I, Sebastian Michaelis demand to see the Room of the Watching and find my lord Ciel Phantomhive."*_**

Sebastian carried Elizabeth to her room then ran to the kitchen to find the servant's and Grell. "Ciel has been taken," he announced. "Get in position's to protect the house. Grell, help them, please." Grell grinned and saluted, his nose bleed returning, and the servant's and Grell all scampered off to collect arm's and protect the house at all cost's while Sebastian tried to figure out where Ciel had been taken. Then it clicked. Why had he not thought of this sooner? He summoned a feather and turned it slowly between his fingers, trying to recall the incantation he used to summon the Room. He decided to attempt it without knowing if it would work. He positioned himself in front of the mirror the maid kept hung in the kitchen.

"Je, Sebastian Michaelis demander de voir la salle de l'Observation et de trouver mon seigneur Ciel Phantomhive," then he threw the feather at the mirror and watched as the surface changed to black. Sebastian put his hand in the mirror and felt himself being pulled into the Room of the Watching. Sebastian realized he was to late when he saw David standing over Ciel with a bloody knife in one hand and a drop of blood falling from the other one, onto the ritual marking's on Ciel. Sebastian could only watch as Ciel's face formed a look of pure agony and hatred coursed through Sebastian. No one, demon or otherwise, was going to mess with Ciel like this. In a flash a knife was hanging out of David's head, just as he shadow traveled away. Sebastian ran to Ciel and scooped him up in to his arm's. Ciel was still conscious, even through the hellish agony he was going through.

"Se-" Ciel inhaled sharply as he made an attempt to speak but he couldn't manage and an other wave of pain engulfed him.

"It's okay, my lord. I'll take you back to the mansion at once." Sebastian then turned and began flying through the shadow's. They arrived in the kitchen, not a moment after Sebastian had vanished through the mirror. "I'll send Elizabeth and her maid back to their house before they can see you like this."

Sebastian began to make his way to Ciel's bedroom when he was stopped by Grell. "What happened to him?"

Sebastian sighed walked past Grell. "Why do you care?"

Grell looked shocked. "I don't, but you might. He is about to die."

Sebastian didn't even bother to turn around. "Well, of course he is. The demon was trying to turn him. It's killed every one I've heard of, except his... what? Aunt by marriage or something. She happens to be one of the demon's that did this."

Grell's turn to sigh. "No, they cut him deeper than necessary. He'll die if you don't bandage those cut's, now." Grell had used the same tone he had when he had killed Madam Red.

Sebastian looked down at Ciel and realize that he was covered in Ciel's blood and Ciel himself was giving him a look of _WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU SAY I WOULD PROBABLY DIE WHILE I'M RIGHT HERE?!_ Sebastian sighed again. "Grell, get the bandages and meet me in my lord's room." Then he set off at a run, determined that Ciel would NOT die. Not today anyways.

When he got to Ciel's room, Mey-Rin was there with her gun pointed out the window. "Your back early," she said, not looking over, "Did you find him?"

"Yes. Now, keep looking out the window, then I will help you leave the room with your eyes closed." Sebastian set Ciel carefully on his bed.

"Why do I have to Leave the room with my eye's closed?" Mey-Rin started to look around but she was stopped by Sebastian's bloody glove that covered her glasses.

"Because, Ciel was tortured very badly in the few minutes he was gone. Now follow me and I will get you out of here." Sebastian guided the maid outside and closed the door behind them. "Now, let the other's know we're on high alert with Ciel this sick. Keep arm's at the ready at all times, but thing's must go on as usual. Please see that Elizabeth and Paula leave at once."

"Right away, Mister Sebastian." Mey-Rin saluted and ran off. Sebastian turned around and reentered the room. Ciel had finally passed out, and his bleeding had slowly somewhat. There was still a small of pool of blood on the blanket's. Grell ran in with the bandages and handed them to Sebastian, who went over and began to bandage the cut's. They were indeed deeper than they needed to be but Ciel would survive. Sebastian would make sure of that.

_***IMPORTANT:**_

_**With the changing of human to demon, in my version, it could take a day, (like in Annah's case), or it could take month's.**_

_**Thank you for reading,**_

_**Please continue to do so.**_

_**There is a small spoiler waiting for you**_

_**on my profile page.**_

_**-CinnamonPinwheels-**_


	10. Chapter 10

_***Important:**_

_**10 may be the last chapter. Review, Follow, and or Favorite if you want me to continue.**_

_**-Cinnamon Pinwheels.**_

_**PS. I have no mercy here. Listen to Bad Apple as you read. Read on.**_

The pain had died down somewhat. For now any ways and Ciel had his scream's back. Not for the first time over the last week Sebastian and the other servant's were grateful that the mansion was in the middle of now where, far way from town. So far Ciel had bleed through his bandages about 5 time's, sweat through his sheet's 3 times and screamed like he was dying, which he was, every few hour's. The pain went past intense and came in waves. His every breath burnt and his every heat beat was like he was being stabbed. His body hurt like lava was coursing through his veins, not blood.

As Ciel drifted in and out of consciousness, he heard everything that went on around him. That included the servant's, Grell, and Sebastian talking about who did this to him. Madam Red's sister-in-law? Who knew past problem, dead past problem's, would come back to kill Ciel? The pain dissolved a little as fell unconscious once again. In the pain-caused dream Ciel was tied down by black chain's as red droplets of blood fell on him, burning his skin, his hair, everything. The whole world was white and the blood stained the ground. He sat there, chained down, and watched as a tall blonde woman with light blue eye's that where almost grey in a blood red dress smile at his pain. The woman was arm-in-arm with the demon from the Island, who was now dressed in a red suit that matched the woman's perfectly.

"Annah, think we had fun today, don't you?" The demon laughed.

"Yes, David. I think we a lot of fun. This was once a proud earl, right?." The woman named Annah laughed. "Hard to believe that now."

"Should we cause him more harm?" David asked, excitement glinted in his eye's.

"How?" Annah was suddenly very interested.

"We carry him away. He wouldn't be able to return to consciousness and eventually his body would stop doing anything, his breathe would stop, his heart would stop. His beloved butler would be crushed. Shall we?" David smiled.

"After you," Annah replied. And they started forwards. David grabbed the chain's and Annah grabbed Ciel from behind and they began half carrying, half dragging Ciel into a small shack not to far away. The shack was black and stood out against it's white they carried Ciel towards the house Ciel felt the pain fading slowly, little by little. Sure it still and it still hurt, breathing and everything, but it was definitely a little better.

In the shack was a giant black pot, the size of a person. The demon's chucked Ciel in and closed the cover. Ciel landed in the bottom with a loud thump and a small whimper of pain. Ciel sat up then he lay back on the side of the pot. He felt a pair of lips on his forehead.

"Mey-Rin, what do you think you are doing?" Sebastian's voice echoed all around Ciel. Ciel bolted up right. Was he waking up?

"I was just checking the young master's temperature, Mister Sebastian." Mey-Rin's voice then filled the air.

"Very well, please go get some cold water and a cloth." Sebastian's voice sound strong but Ciel wasn't waking up. Ciel heard Mey-Rin leave to fetch the water. By the time he heard her come back he still hadn't woken. "Thank you, Mey-Rin. Please go wash some sheet's for the young master. If his fever is spiking again we may very well need them." Ciel felt a cool cloth on his forehead and someone checking his pulse through his wrist. Ciel heard a gasp from the other side of his consciousness.

"Mey-Rin, instead why don't you call the doctor back. I'm afraid Earl Phantomhive might be about to go." Sebastian called after the maid. Sebastian continued to hold his wrist, making sure there was no mistake. Ciel's heart beat really was fading. Slowly, as if he were dying, not fast, like what usually happened when one was turning into a demon. "Maybe they figured out how to lock his soul away," Sebastian whispered to himself. "No, they couldn't. That's for the elite demon's."

Ciel wanted to scream: I'M NOT DYING IDIOT! I HAVE BEEN LOCKED UP! but he couldn't. Not at Sebastian anyway's. Ciel studied his new cage. The cover might be movable but Ciel needed to make sure he could escape before he dared try any thing. He pressed an ear to the side of the pot. He heard a door closing and muffled voices fading away. This was his chance! But he needed a plan first.

The doctor arrived in just under half an hour. He checked Ciel out and announced, "He will be gone soon. There is nothing I can do." Sebastian felt empty inside as he lead the doctor back to his carriage. Then he went to the kitchen to speak with the servant's.

Ciel had been thinking of a plan of escape when he heard Sebastian seeing someone in his room. He felt cold hand's pressing into his neck and his wrist's, his back and his chest. Then he heard a voice say, "He will be gone soon." Ciel felt what little blood was left in his body run cold.

"Of course. Thank you for coming. Shall I see you out now?" Sebastian replied but his voice sounded hallow. Sad but holding back. Ciel needed to escape. He felt bad he'd done this to Sebastian. Ciel saw a small crack began to form on the lid of the pot. Ciel had found his means of escape.

"So? What did the doctor say?" Bard demanded.

"He will be gone soon." Sebastian said bluntly. Mey-Rin fell back in the chair she had just vacated. Finny leaned on the counter. Bard stared at Sebastian uncomprehendingly. All three had the beginnings of tears in their eye's. "You you like to pay him so last respect's?" They nodded mutely and followed Sebastian from the kitchen. Sebastian bowed before his dying lord and meal. The other Servant's bowed on the right on Sebastian.

"*Sniff* I'm sorry for *Sniff* always messing up." Mey-Rin went first and she was a complete wreck.

"Sorry. I don't know how to do 'slow cooking'" Bard was holding up fine but he still had tear's in his eye's.

"*Sniff* Sorry for *Sniff* always messing *Sniff* messing up *Sniff* the garden *Sniff* Some way or *Sniff* or an other*" Finny was crying harder than Mey-Rin but couldn't seem to hold it back.

"My Lord. It has been an... interesting last 3 year's. I'm sorry I could not finish our contract. This is worse than not having dinner ready. Please forgive me." Sebastian felt tear's beginning to build his eye's as he bowed lower. Then he promptly got up and left the room. Tear's streaming down his face as he went and hind in study.

Ciel frowned. Why were they apologizing? He had forgiven them for these things month's ago. He had resigned himself to the fact they would never be as good as Sebastian. But Sebastian? Why would he say that? Ciel closed his eye's and saw Sebastian sitting behind his desk his office. Tear's stream down his face. Had Ciel been the cause of such weakness? Ciel began to reach up at the lid to try to push it off. He felt his blood flow stop. His pain was completely gone. He had failed to return. He had failed worse than Sebastian not having dinner ready.

Sebastian turned his chair to stare at the wall when he heard a knock on his door. "Enter."

"He's gone now Mister Sebastian." Mey-Rin whispered.

"Thank you for telling me. Please call UnderTaker and let him know he can now fit Ciel for that coffin. Then call Lady Elizabeth and let her know what has happened. Talk to her if she'll let her. Tell he some of his last words were 'I'm sorry, Elizabeth. It might make her feel a bit better. Then you and the rest of the servant's can take the rest of the day off." Sebastian answered in his usual no-nonsense tone while the tear continued to pour down his face. His young master was gone now. He had to keep calm and carry on work as usual.

Ciel fell against the side of the pot. He felt nothing. He heard the servant's get up leave after he had 'died'. He had heard Sebastian walk briskly away. Ciel had failed to return to his butler, his servant's, and his fiance but that didn't matter because now there was way to even get to heaven or hell.


	11. Chapter 11 Reaction

Why? This was the only question Ciel could ask. Why had the demon's done this to him? Ciel had let the tear's flow down his face without any attempt to stop them and they continued until long after midnight. Why had he not tried to resist the capture more? Why had they done this to his friends and family? It was all his fault.

Why? This was the only question Sebastian could ask. Why had his master died? He had stopped crying somewhere around midnight and had erased any evidence of his crying from his face with a wipe of his hand. Why had he failed Ciel so badly? Why had he thought of where they were hiding so late? It was all his fault.

Why? This was the only question Mey-Rin could ask. Why had her master died? Mey-Rin had stopped crying but still felt shaken, was only half paying attention to what she was doing.. Why had she just watched as her master, her friend, died? Why had she not done more? It was all her fault.

Why? This was the only question Bard could ask. Why had his master died? Bard was a tough soldier but he still felt sorrow deeper than he thought possible at the passing of his master. Why had he just watched? Why had he not done more? It was all his fault.

Why? This was the only question Finny could ask. Why had his master died? Finny was always very close to his friend's but he never thought he would be this upset at the passing of his master. Why had he just watched? Why had he not done more? It was all his fault.

Why? This was the only question Elizabeth could ask. Why had they kidnapped Ciel? She felt as if she would never stop crying, she gave no effort to control this, she had really love him and now he was gone and she had lost her color. Why had she not tried to help him? Why had she just let Paula take her home? This was all her fault.

Why? This was the only question David could ask. Why had they not done this sooner? He smiled to himself as he and his wife walked away from the once-earl, the now dead earl. Why had his wife not agreed in the first place? Why did he feel no real emotion at what they had just done? It was all his fault.

Why? This was the only question Annah could ask. Why had they not done this sooner? She smiled as she looked over at her husband and realized he was smiling to and she laughed to herself. Why had she not agreed sooner? Why had she waited for so long to kill off the last of the stuck up side of her family? It was all her fault.

Why? This was the only question Grell could ask himself. Why had he not warned Sebastian that the demon's could possibly lock away Ciel's soul? Grell shook his head in disgust because now Ciel might never return. Why had he held his tongue? Why had he decided to hold this information from Sebastian? It was all his fault.

-How*woH-

How? This was the only question Ciel could ask. How had they jumped him? How had they gotten the opportunity? Ciel felt his tear's beginning to slow but he didn't care. It was his fault he was dead.

How? This was the only question Sebastian could ask. How had they gotten in and out so fast without him realizing what they had done? How had he not thought of it before? Sebastian felt empty. It was his fault Ciel was dead.

How? This was the only question Mey-Rin could ask. How had she not seen the murder's enter the mansion? How had she not watched more carefully? It was her fault Ciel had died.

How? This was the only question Bard could ask. How had he not seen the murder's enter the mansion? How had he not planed a better defense? Bard was disappointed in himself, he was not worthy of being chef for Ciel. It was his fault Ciel had died.

How? This was the only question Finny could ask. How had he not seen the murder's enter the mansion? How had he not stopped them? Finny had now lost one of his best friend's. It was his fault Ciel had died.

How? This was the only question Elizabeth could ask. How could she have left him? How had she let him die? Elizabeth felt a new wave of tears begin to pool in her eye's. It was her fault Ciel had died.

How? This was the only question David could ask. How had he not felt anything? How had he become so heartless? David laughed. It was his fault Ciel had died.

How? This was the only question Annah could ask. How had she not known how good this would feel? How had she almost turned this offer down? It was he fault Ciel had died.

How? This was the only question Grell could ask. How had he not told Sebastian? How had he been so cruel? Grell knew he might have been able to prevent this. It was his fault Ciel had died.

**_W_****_ho really hold's the blame for_**

**_Ciel's 'Death'? And who_**

**_Just feel's they caused_**

**_Their own_**

**_misery?_**

**_-CinnamonPinwheels_**


	12. Chapter 12

As Ciel sat at the bottom of the pot he'd been stuck in for 24 hour's now he reflected on a haiku he'd once heard from Elizabeth:

_Little Butterfly,_

_Landing on my dark red rose,_

_Until the wind blows._

It was beautiful, the image of a butterfly and a rose, then something unexpected came and tore the two-part. The butterfly was forced away and the flower lost some of it's petal's, by the wind of the fierce storm, by life. That's how Ciel's life look, anyways. He'd belong somewhere, have people he cared about, then something would come and rip that from him.

Sebastian thought of a haiku Elizabeth had once told the young master.

_Little Butterfly_

_Landing on my dark red rose_

_Until the breeze blows._

The gentile breeze blows softly push the butterfly away but it hang's on to the rose, not daring to let go and fly away on the breeze. This described Ciel beautifully. He had connected with Sebastian and refused to let go, holding on as if Sebastian had been a life line, which he had been.

Elizabeth felt as if the world had been pulled from underneath her, her whole world flipped upside-down. She felt tear's beginning to flow. She sniffed and hung up the phone.

"What is the matter, my lady?" Her maid Paula studied her face, concerned. Elizabeth paid no mind and went to her room where she flopped down on her bed and cried until she had no more tear's and then some. Was Ciel really gone for good? Did she have any reason to hope otherwise? When would these thing's stop happening to her?

As Grell watched all three scene's he realized he need to say something to one of them. Elizabeth would not be on that list. Ciel might not think kindly to Grell being in his Other Side. Sebastian it was. He cut through the glass of the Room of the Watching and knocked on Sebastian's door. "Enter." Sebastian's tone made it clear this had better be important. And it was, very, very important.

Grell walked in and cleared his throat. "There's still a chance, you know."

Sebastian sighed, "What?"

"He's only been locked up. He has a chance." Grell tilted his head slightly at the look of pure hatred on Sebastian's face, the hatred emanating from him in waves. "He's fine. He'll be fine. You'll see," Grell assured Sebastian.

Sebastian rolled his eye's. "If that's all, see your self out." Grell realized Sebastian was not Sebastian right now and went to Ciel's bedroom. Ciel's body was still inside, lying on the bed.

"Ciel?" Grell called.

**_*Important!*_**

**_The little poem at the top? The one Ciel and Sebastian_**

**_were thinking about? That's mine._**

**_I made it. If it stink's:_**

**_Let_**

**_Me_**

**_Know_**

**_-CinnamonPinwheels_**


	13. Chapter 13

"Ciel?'' Grell's voice whispered to him from his dead body. "You need to get out the pot now. It's time to wake up." Ciel wanted to tell Grell to go away but he couldn't. "Don't you want to finish your revenge? To see Elizabeth and... every else again?" Ciel wondered what Grell had meant by 'everyone else' and a sudden mental image of Sebastian crying interrupted his thought's. "Come on now, knock the lid off and climb out of the pot." Ciel studied the lid of the pot and realize it would not be that heavy. He hit the lid with the chain's attached to his arm's and the lid flew off and made a hole in the wall of the shack. As Ciel climbed out he heard Grell say. "Come on, Ciel."

"I heard you there first bloody time." Ciel snapped.

"You don't have to be rude, you know." Grell replied. As Ciel climbed over the lip of the pot he felt the beginning's of pain. As Ciel fell from the lip of the pot his pain returned, full blast, all at once. He had to force himself to breathe. His felt his heart beating once more. He heard Grell sigh with relief when he heard Ciel's breath. Ciel, how ever was not out of trouble just yet.

He was about to ask, out loud, how Grell heard him when a shadow was cast upon him. He looked up expecting to see Annah or David. Instead he saw a boy about his age. This boy had blond hair and blue eye's. This boy appeared to smirking slightly. "Who-" Ciel gasped out.

The boy smirked harder as he replied. "Alois Trancy. And you are?" Ciel opened his mouth to reply but he felt himself waking up. The pain was becoming more intense. Funny, it wasn't as bad as Ciel remembered. "Hey! Don't leave me!" Alois snapped, but the white world was already fading.

**-Half an hour later-**

As soon as Grell had seen Ciel was waking up he'd run to tell Sebastian. "He's- *puff*-waking- *puff* -up."Grell had run all over the house until he finally found Sebastian in the basement looking for something.

"What?" Sebastian demanded somewhat annoyed. Just then there was a muffled thump and a small whimper of pain. "What was that?" Sebastian 's tone sounded more annoyed and sharp as a knife. Grell, however, wasn't waiting around to answer stupid question's. He bolted up the stairs and heard Sebastian sigh then start after him. They got up the stairs and to the entrance hall before they saw what had fallen. Who had fallen.

Ciel was being helped to his feet by Bard and Mey-Rin while Finny skidded to a halt just before them. "I -we- think Bard checked his pulse wrong." Finny had fear in his eye's as he watched Sebastian towering above him.

"You let Bard chek his pulse?" Sebastian's voice was dripping with annoyance.

"You believed him," Ciel countered. His voice sounded strained, as if he was in just tolerable pain but he was ok. Sebastian became slightly pink tinged. Ciel smirked as if he knew something he shouldn't and a smile danced in his eye's. That's _not_ good, Grell thought. "And your brother want's a word."

Sebastian's face paled then his face received a light green tinge as Ciel's word had apparently had their intended effect. "Excuse me?"


	14. Chapter 14

"Excuse me?" Sebastian couldn't figure out how Ciel knew David was his brother, but he played dumb in-case it was the other one, the one also playing butler to a pet of the Queen.

Ciel, however, didn't answer, only laughed as he removed his arm's from his servant's hands. Sebastian saw his finger nails where dark grey and slowly darkening to black. "Mey-Rin, call Elizabeth, she'll be crying her eye's out and tell her I'll talk to her as soon as I tend to some pressing matter's. Bard, please, I'm begging, lock up your flame-thrower and dynamite stick's, that soup was disgusting, and then read some cook books, you do know what those are, right? Finny, as I've never seen the ground's looking so neat, help Bard with the cook books." The servant's saluted and ran off. Ciel turned to start up the stairs then realized Sebastian and Grell weren't following. "Aren't you coming?" His smile reached his lips finally. That got them moving. They followed Ciel to his office where he sat down at his desk. "So, Claude? Since when did I become a target to family?"

Grell literally slide down the wall he was leaning on, "What?"

"Oh, David is married to Annah, right? David is Sebastian's brother as is Claude, butler to Alois Trancy, the Spider of the Queen. We're practically family." Ciel kept his face straight as if merely commenting on the weather. Sebastian, however, was fighting for his poker-face The battle was lost but the war between Ciel and Sebastian had just begun as Sebastian's expression changed from blank to somewhere between embarrassed and pissed off.

Sebastian face-palmed himself and slide his hand so the heel of his hand was between his eye's on the bridge on his nose, "And you know this how?"

"Oh, that one easier. I talked to Alois." Ciel was enjoying watching's Sebastian's face flicker between pissed and embarrassed.

"That bitch was here?" Sebastian spat as pissed won.

"Oh, no. He stalked me in the white world I was stuck in after I 'died'." Ciel's smile faded as Sebastian's poker-face had returned. "What?"

"You went to the Land of the Dead Demon's and returned?" Sebastian's voice dripping with panic.

"I guess so," Ciel was getting a bit pissed off himself. First cry over him dying then playing WTFB! with him? Not cool! "What of it?"

"There was only ever one demon said to have that power. He could bring people back as well. Or so the story said. But I don't know all the details." Sebastian regained his light pink tinge.

"I know," Grell spoke up. Sebastian suddenly became very interested in a part on the floor. "There once was a human who some how made an enemy of a demon. This demon got his revenge by turning him into demon. The human, however wasn't to live through the ceremony. As he was dying his lover begged him not to leave her and threaten to take the same punishment if he did. The human died with his final wishes for his lover to survive. The lover, however died in the same why he did. The human's mom and dad were so distraught that his mom sacrificed herself for the human and his dad took demon-ship. The Devil happily took the soul of the mother and welcomed the father as his new right hand demon. The Devil took pity on the boy and gave him power's, some of which people could only dream of. One was being able to return himself and other's from the Land of the Dead Demon's. Shortly after the boy was murdered along with his lover on the day before their wedding. The father was killed the following day. No one knows what happened after that..." Grell's eye's flickered between Sebastian and Ciel before settling on Sebastian. Had he out right lied to his master?

Sebastian walked out the door without an other word. Ciel stared after him. "Why did he lie to my?"

"It's obvious, isn't it?" Grell studied Ciel's confused face. "He was the father."

"If it was the father and I was the human then..." Ciel voice trailed off as he connected the dot's and stared at the door after his... father?


	15. Chapter 15

Silence echoed through the room in the wake of a very disturbing noise coming from the general direction of the phone. "What was that?" Grell wondered.

"Oh, probably Elizabeth... I should go." Ciel got up to leave, but Grell grabbed his arm. Ciel tried to shake him off but Grell wasn't gonna let go. "What?"

"You probably shouldn't talk to Elizabeth about this. She'll be freaked out enough already." Grell has a poker-face? was all Ciel could think. Of course he wasn't saying anything to Elizabeth. That would be cruel.

"Is that it?" Ciel tried to shake himself free again but Grell still wasn't letting go.

"When you start remembering it's important to remember: I have a twin brother. It might be dead by now but I don't know..." Grell looked dead serious, but Ciel thought that had to be a joke. Ciel pulled himself free of Grell's grip and walked out without an other word.

**_-In the Kitchen-_**

"Your lying!" Elizabeth screeched from the other end of the phone.

"No, I'm not, he's right here," Mey-Rin was trying to talk to her but Elizabeth wasn't listening.

"Yes, you are!" Elizabeth was getting louder and Ciel was surprised they weren't deaf yet. Ciel motioned for Mey-Rin to give him the phone and leave.

"Elizabeth?" Ciel cautioned.

"Put your maid back on the phone, Ciel. I'm not finished tell her off!" Elizabeth's voice was lowered slightly.

"Elizabeth?" Ciel repeated.

"What?" Elizabeth snapped.

"Lizzy, think of who you are talking to right now, was Mey-Rin lying?" Ciel smiled slightly at the gasp at the other end of the phone.

"Ciel?" Elizabeth had hope creeping into her voice.

"Yes?" Ciel almost laughed as he answered.

"You're alive?" Elizabeth had a tinge of doubt in her voice though more hope than doubt.

Ciel wanted to say: 'No your talking to a ghost, of course I'm alive!' But all he said was, "Yes."

Silence stretched between them until Elizabeth finally broke it. "How are you alive?"

Ciel laughed, "Oh, the cook checked my pulse wrong while I was passed out."

"Why are you laughing?" Elizabeth sounded a little hurt.

"Because you were screaming at the maid because she told you I was alive. Am I such bad company?" Ciel practically heard the last sentence echoing in Elizabeth's head.

"Why would you think that?" Elizabeth sounded... different. Like there was something wrong here.

"Well... you were screaming at the maid. Because she told you I was alive..." Ciel saw Grell come in and waved him over and passed him the phone but leaned in so he could hear, too.

"I thought it was a prank." Elizabeth said shortly.

"And you fell for it." Grell said.

Ciel was fighting his laughter as Elizabeth coughed and said. "Not funny. Put Ciel back on the phone."

"That'll be kind of hard because he's being sealed into his coffin right now, but I might be able to stop Undertaker before it's finished." Grell was much better at containing his laughter than Ciel because Ciel was laughing his head off and attempting to muffle it behind his hand.

"Right, very funny. And remember, next time have Ciel go in a different room. I can hear him laughing. Put him back on the phone now before I start screaming again." Elizabeth would had sounded mad if she hadn't laughed slightly at the end.

"Careful, Grell, I think she's serious." Ciel laughed as he took the phone back.

"Ciel, if you try some thing like that again I'll -" Elizabeth began but Ciel interrupted her.

"You'll throw a temper tantrum and come over here to smack me in the face, again?" Ciel finished with a laugh as the other end of the line went dead. He set the phone back and waited. 1. 2. 3. That phone rang and he picked it. "Hello, Phantomhive residence. Ciel speaking. How may I help you?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I'll do." Elizabeth stated.

"Oh, Lizzy is it? Would you like to continue your rant now or when you come over next week?" Ciel somehow was managing no laughter.

"Next week? I was thinking 2 days, if that's all right." Elizabeth said.

"Friday, huh? That doesn't give the servant's much time to clean up all the blood..." Ciel acted as if he was thinking, allowing his voice to trail off.

"What blood?" Elizabeth asked a little panicked.

"Oh, Sebastian was sacrificed to bring me back." Ciel somehow kept all laughter inside.

"WHAT?" Elizabeth screeched as if they were at opposite ends of Ciel's manor, not on the phone.

"I was kidding. Grell had an other nose bleed. Calm yourself, Lizzy." Ciel still kept up his poker-face. They continued their talk for a few hour's then Lizzy's mom came in to the picture and kicked her off the phone with a small, Why aren't you dead?, directed at Ciel.

At that point Ciel went to his office and did some paper work. By the time dinner time had rolled around Ciel wasn't that hungry. He didn't even know what he would eat now. Sebastian didn't turn up so Ciel went to see where he'd gone. Finny told Ciel he'd seen Sebastian leave a few hour's ago saying something about being low on tea and he'd be back by dinner time.

Ciel went back and finished some more paper work then bedtime came and Sebastian, the elusive butler still hadn't made an appearance, so Ciel drew his own bath and readied himself for bed. He slipped between the cover's of his bed and reflected on his possible past. Was that why Sebastian was gone? Was Ciel really that disturbing of a son? This explained his explainable feeling towards said butler who was currently missing in action. But how did this make sense? Ciel knew Sebastian was probably old but he didn't think he was old enough to take part in some old myth.

That's when Ciel heard a knock n his door. "Enter," Ciel sounded kind of grumpy because he'd almost been asleep.

"I heard you didn't have dinner so I made you a sandwich with turkey. The bread may taste a bit different but that's only because I infused it with one of the souls I acquired tonight." The familiar voice of Sebastian sounded as the door opened. "I've also made you some Earl Grey tea. That may also taste off, or have no taste at all, because you're a demon."

Ciel squinted against the light that he found now spilling in his bedroom. "Good."

"Should I begin rescheduling your daily activities, my lord?" Sebastian inquired as he began to set the meal up on Ciel's bed side table.

"Don't schedule anything until next Saturday. Elizabeth will be here this Friday." Ciel replied as he began eating the sandwich. The taste was indeed a bit off, but pleasantly so, as if there was some sugar cooked in the bread. Sebastian set out the tea and Ciel took a sip. The taste remained unchanged, it was still his favorite drink.

"There are somethings you should know about your new demon-ship." Sebastian started. Ciel looked up to show he was listening. "You should be able to eat demon food in about 50 year's to a century. Your body will still need sleep, it will accept sleep, but you will need a lot less of it. If you are the demon from the myth then you will need more sleep than most demon's but still not as much as other human's."

"About that myth." Ciel said and it was Sebastian's turn to look up. "Grell said we'd need to know he had a twin brother. Apparently his is said to be dead, now but Grell said it was important."

Sebastian's face paled somewhat further than usual. "Really?"

"Does it mean something?" Ciel studied Sebastian's usual poker-face and saw traces of worry and a bit of questioning, like he was trying to connect the dot's of a giant puzzle, trying to fit all the pieces in the right places, sliding through a small crack.

"Yes, but I think it wise to not elaborate further until, if, when your memory return's." Sebastian said vaguely. Ciel finished his small supper and Sebastian cleared away the dish and left without an other word said between the two of them. As Ciel watched him go Ciel thought, It wouldn't be so bad to the one from the myth, would it? Ciel didn't want it to change his and Sebastian's relationship, he was fine with where it had been before their world had flipped upside-down, and it probably wouldn't, unless Sebastian wanted it to, but that wouldn't be so bad either, would it?


	16. Chapter 16

Ciel's dream's that night were rather disturbing, there was a lot of blood and screaming, but when he woke up that was all he remembered. What had he been dreaming about? He was covered in sweat and panting worse than if he'd run a few thousand miles before he'd become a demon. He had an awful headache as if a knife were going through his head. And Sebastian was staring down at him. "Are you alright, my lord?" A genuine care touched Sebastian's eye through his poker-face and the crack's seemed to be getting bigger, soon all Sebastian would be left with would be a face full of his emotion's and nothing to hind them behind, soon the dam would break and Sebastian's thought's would be reviled.

"I'm fine." Ciel grumbled as he sat up.

Sebastian didn't seem fooled, maybe it was the sweat?, but he let it go. "Would you like your breakfast?"

"No, I'm good." Ciel knew if he kept up his act long enough Sebastian would go away. Ciel sat up and put his hand on his head and closed his eye's tightly as the pain in his head intensified.

"Are you sure your alright?" Sebastian asked again.

"No, he's not," Grell answered as he jumped into existence.

Ciel groaned and looked up. Anger suddenly flooded through him as he looked for something, anything, to kill that reaper with. He spotted a silver knife on the trolley Sebastian had brought in with him and grabbed it. Before either Sebastian or Grell could realize what was happening Ciel had thrown the knife at Grell's head.

Sebastian, being fast, grabbed it just millimeter's before it would have hit Grell right between the eye's. Ciel stood there, frozen with shock, unable to figure out why or how he'd done that but Grell seemed to know, to understand. "It's alright, I saw this coming." Grell didn't seem fazed by the fact Ciel had almost killed him. "My twin killed the f... three of you. Alex never did seem to know where to stop. It's dead now, though. And you have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?" Grell added as he studied their confused faces. They shook their head's, but while Ciel did the pain in his made it feel like his head was on fire and he closed his eye's and saw... A person that look just like Grell standing over him with a... Death Scythe like a lawnmower?

Ciel felt Sebastian shaking his shoulder and calling for him, "Young master?"

Ciel groaned in response and sat up. Then he noticed Grell was sitting on the chair next the window and studying him with great interest. "What?"

"What did you see?" Grell asked.

"A you with a funny looking death scythe. Not your's but a different one." Ciel looked Grell over. The other reaper held it's self taller, prouder, and dressed like a guy. Grell's hair was longer than the other reaper.

"Yeah, as I thought, she did kill you." Grell sat there silent for a few minute's until he realized Ciel was staring at him in alarm. "What?"

"Your _sister_?" Ciel shook his head. "Tell me you didn't say she."

Grell, however laughed and Sebastian looked confused. "What?"

Ciel covered his eye as he answered. "His sister, the one who killed us, looked exactly like him. Only she dresses like a man, the way he should." That's one screwed up family, Ciel added in his thought's as Sebastian shook his head in disgust.

"Did you see anything else?" Grell seemed very interested.

"No," Ciel removed his hand's from his face. "Why?"

"Just curious." Grell studied Ciel as if trying to pull the truth from behind the lie Ciel had told for, in truth, Ciel had seen more, he just didn't remember it.

"Before, you almost said four of us," Ciel looked Grell in the eye, "Why?"

"You'll find out soon enough," Grell stood and left, not waiting to finish the conversation.

Sebastian stared after Grell, "Well the was odd."

"Yes, it was," Ciel sighed. "Do I have any paper work to do today?"

"No, me and Tanaka finished all there was to do yesterday before you woke up. The company is still moving forwards." Sebastian went to the closet to get Ciel's clothes for the day. "Although there a letter from the Queen."

"Oh?" Ciel questioned as he stood and stretched. "And what is the post date on it?"

"Two weeks ago." Sebastian said. "It's about people being murdered in a way like they were under going a ritual. With cut's on their arm's, stomach, and thigh's."

"And you've already made a suspect list," Ciel stated more than asked.

"Yes," Sebastian began dressing Ciel for the day as he continued. "The suspect's are Claude, David, and Annah. I've already looked at the bodies and the was no demon blood added to these victims."

Ciel nodded and smiled slightly. "Then the threat's must be vanquished." He crossed his arm's as Sebastian finished dressing him.

"Are you sure you don't want breakfast, my lord?" Sebastian walked over to the trolley and began pushing it to the door.

"I'm alright," Ciel said as he followed Sebastian from the room.

Sebastian turned right towards the kitchen and Ciel turned left towards his desk. _Maybe I'll read a-_ Ciel's thought's were interrupted when he walked his office and saw a cat out the window. The cat was black and had red-ish orange eye's. Ciel moved closer to the window and put his knee on the windowsill to get a better view of the cat and the cat stared back. They stayed there like that for a few minutes until Sebastian came in and asked. "What are you doing?" Ciel lifted his hand and pointed at the cat and Sebastian came over. "Oh."

"Stay here and watch it. If it moves: follow it." Ciel said as he walked from the room and went to the kitchen and got some milk in a bowl. He went out and set the bowl before the cat. He stroke its soft fur as it lapped up the milk. When it finished Ciel picked up the bowl and went back to the house and the cat followed. He went to the kitchen and put the bowl in the sink and still hadn't realized the cat was following him. Ciel got to his office and sat down before he noticed the cat, and that was only because the cat jumped up on his lap. Ciel studied the cat, a feeling of unease settled in as he noticed the cat's eye's matched Grell and Grell's sister Alex's hair color.


	17. Chapter 17

As Sebastian went into his master's office the first thing he noticed was the cat. The cat was tied up and hanging from the ceiling by it's mid-section. Ciel was watching the cat hang there with a slight panic in his eye that wasn't covered by the eye patch. "My lord, what's going on here?"

"Oh, Grell's sister decided to make an appearance," Ciel didn't take his eye's off the cat as he stood and walked to the door. "Watch it for me for a second will you." He walked out without waiting for an answer and went to the kitchen. He came back with a few hand full's of silver knives and fork's in a bowl. "Who wants to play a game of dart's?" Sebastian looked up startled as he was looking the cat over.

"What did you mean by Grell's sister?" Sebastian asked as he backed away from the cat.

"I mean I changed her into a cat somehow." Ciel replied. "She was trying to kill the us, you, me, and Elizabeth, in the Land of the Dead Demon's." Ciel frowned. "Still not sure how Alex got in there or how I turned her into a cat... Maybe we should ask-"

"Me?" Grell walked into the office like yeah, I'm a stalker. Got a problem? with his arm's crossed.

"Do you know something?" Sebastian asked still studying the cat from 2 step's back. The cat swiped it's claws at Sebastian's face even though it missed by several inches.

"Nope!" Grell said brightly as he sat down in Ciel's chair and put his feet up on the desk. Ciel put the bowl of silver wear on the desk and pulled 2 knives out, one in each hand, and flicked his wrists in two opposite direction's, one at Grell and one at the cat that was Alex. The one directed at Alex took a little fur off the paw she was scratching at Sebastian with, but didn't draw blood. The knife slide between 2 books on the book shelf, not damaging either the books or the shelf. And the one directed at Grell cut his hair from his ear back and the knife flew out the window."My hair!" Grell had tear's beginning in his eye's. "My hair...*sniff* *sniff*my hair!"

"Stop whining and I might give you your hair back," Ciel began to star down Grell. "Continue whining and keep our feet on my desk and I'm afraid I just might cut the other side, too."

Grell immediately removed his feet from the desk and stopped whining but all the same didn't look happy. "How would you give me my hair back?"

"Well..." Ciel lifted his left hand and snapped his fingers. Grell's hair grew back to its original length leaving Sebastian and Grell staring at Ciel bewilderment written all over their faces. "What?"

"How did you do that?" Sebastian asked in awe.

Well, that's not something you hear in Sebastian's voice every day. Ciel thought as he answered. "The same way I turned that," He pointed at Alex the cat, "And escaped the Land of the Dead Demon's and sent you and Elizabeth from it, too."

"Sill doesn't answer the question," Grell countered.

"Well you should know. You're the one who explained it to us yesterday before I started remembering." Ciel crossed his arm's and looked back and forth between the other demon and the reaper. "The Devil gave me power's, according to that story you told yesterday." Ciel rolled his eye's at their inability to actually follow these event's.

"And how did you know what to do?" Sebastian asked.

"Oh, I didn't. I just let the memories I can't quite remember yet take over. I let my past life show me what to do." Ciel then walked to the window and calmly jumped out it.

"Young master!" Sebastian's voice sounded from the window as Ciel began to walk to the tree line. Ciel pulled the knife he'd thrown at Grell out of a tree then walked back to find Sebastian and Grell both staring at him. "What are you doing?"

"I was retrieving my knife." Ciel jumped back in the window and sat down in his chair. Ciel positioned the knife it his hand to make it easier to throw. "Now, about that game of dart's." He threw the knife slicing the rope holding the cat up a millimeter deep. "Rules: The one who cut's the cat free loses. Who's next?" Ciel handed Sebastian a knife and Sebastian threw it. The knife was off a bit and cut the cat down. "You lose. Are you distracted by something?" As the cat hit the ground it started make an awful noise so Ciel got up and went over to it. Alex's leg was bent awkwardly so Ciel placed his hand on it and immediately the leg straightened and the cat stopped it's high-pitched noises of pain. "Right, now, in-case I'm right. Sebastian grab all the fork's and I'll use the knives. Grell, Death Scythe. I'll change this thing back, if it is her." Ciel stood and grabbed a handful of knives before pointing his finger at the cat, concentrating on what he wanted to happen to it. Slowly her fur morphed into a pair of black pant's and a white pull-on top and the cat grew until it was Grell's twin sister Alex was lying on the floor before her brother with his scythe pointed at her and the two demon's with cutlery ready to be thrown. And Alex began laughing as if that was the funniest thing she'd ever seen.

"Really, now. At least when Sebastian was ignoring my speech to him when we were trying to kill each other I knew he was concentrating on countering my amazing skill's. Why are you laughing?" Grell shook his head in disgust at the same time Sebastian did.

"And what 'amazing skill's' would those be?" Sebastian snapped.

"I'm afraid I must agree with Sebastian here. What skill's? I watched the whole thing and the only thing I saw was some amazing acrobatics' preformed by Sebastian." Alex said.

"You weren't there so how would you know?" Grell snapped.

"Oh, but she was there. There was a black cat Sebastian was playing with before we heard the woman you and Mme. Red killed that night scream." Ciel rolled his eye's again.

"So I'm the only one who noticed I was flirting and dodging attacks and counter attacking at the same time?" Grell rolled his eye's at the insolence.

"You mean that disgusting bit of talking you were doing was your version of flirting? Well, I suppose that's why you've never had a proper date, unless it was a pity one, but I doubt that even happened." Sebastian smirked, clearly amused with his latest comment's.

"What are you talking about? Your in the same position. You lost your arm for that brat. So where do you get off saying thing's to me," Grell turned on Sebastian.

"Do you want me to turn these fork's on you? You know you don't want me to turn these fork's on you. Cause if I turn these fork's on you it'll be the last thing you ever have turn on you," Sebastian threatened.

"You guy's mind stopping for about 5 minutes?" Ciel demanded.

Sebastian looked and realize Alex had her right arm wrapped around Ciel's neck and her right hand was pointing a knife at Ciel's head.

"Right, and throw your weapon's out the window. Be good little boy's and you might even get out of this alive." Alex laughed as Sebastian and Ciel exchanged a look then Sebastian pulled Grell out the window as he jumped, leaving Ciel to deal with the murderer.


	18. Chapter 18

As Sebastian and Grell fell out the wind ow Ciel let a knife fall from inside his sleeve into his hand, just as Sebastian always seemed to be doing. Ciel felt Th e grip on his neck tighten as Alex force d him to the window to see where Sebasti an and Grell had gotten to. As Alex lean ed forwards to look the window she loose ned her grip on Ciel's neck, allowing hi m to move his shoulder enough to positio n the knife. As Alex leaned forwards the knife penetrated her stomach causing he r to let Ciel go all together. Before he jumped out the window he grabbed the kn ife that he had wounded her with and the knife she'd had pointed at his head. As Ciel hit the ground he ran a few step's away from the manor then turned back. S ebastian and Grell joined him and they w atched as Alex stood up straight, the bl ood on the front of her shirt was slowly fading and she looked very mad.

"Now what?" Grell stared in horror at hi s sister as she began to position hersel f to jump out the window. In response Ciel exchange a quick side-long glance wit h Sebastian and chucked one of his knive s at Alex's face. Sebastian, simultaneou sly, threw one of his fork's at her hear t. The knife hit between the eye's as th e fork hit it's target dead-center.

"Right, now, Grell, is there anyway you can get rid of her?" Ciel was watching t he window, counting the time she was dow n this time.

"Give me a minute." Grell began to play with his scythe, trying to get it starte d. Then Alex popped back into view. Ciel threw the only other knife he had at he r heart and Sebastian threw a hand full of fork's to hit her in the head. She wa s downed again.

"Grell, you have about 30 second's to ge t up there." Ciel warned and then ran fo r the tree line, pulling Sebastian with him.

"Why are we over here?" Sebastian studie d the scene playing out across the yard. Grell jumped in the window just to be t hrown back out by Alex who immediately f ollowed. A battle between Grell's scythe and Alex's acrobatic's began and to be honest, it looked as if Grell might lose .

"Have you ever seen a reaper die?" Ciel asked.

"No," Sebastian tilted his head and glan ce over at Ciel momentarily.

"Well, it's not pretty and actually not very pleasant. Let's hope we don't see o ne, or we'll be running for our lives." Ciel didn't take his eye's off the battl e raging a few meter's away. Grell recei ved a kick in the face that knocked him to the ground. Ciel then grabbed a fork from Sebastian's pocket and threw it as hard as he could. It was targeted perfec tly to catch Alex in the heart, even whi le she was moving faster than normal, al most the speed of a car. As the knife br oke the skin and Alex fell forward's, ri ght on top of Grell's scythe, which made a deep blood gushing wound.

_That's as bad as what she did to me and Elizabeth..._ Ciel shook his head. Where had that com e from. _No! _Ciel shook his head again, no, he was no t going to have an other black out/memor y flash back. He got up and began to run as fast as he could, faster than any ca r, but as he went he saw Alex advancing on him, twirling her death scythe. "You' ve met Phidias?" From behind Alex steppe d an old man. This man was old and had g rey-ish white hair. His beard was medium length and of the color as his hair and he was wearing a white tunic and a cloa k of a dark grey.

"Young master?" Ciel saw Sebastian fall in step behind him and a look of questio ning on his face.

Phidias pulled out a death scythe as wel l and trust it past Ciel at Elizabeth wh o was cowering behind him, shaking like mad. The blade just short of stabbing he r in the head before Phidias pulled it b ack, laughing.

As fast as Ciel and Sebastian, what ever was after them was moving faster. Ciel chanced a quick glance behind them at a giant mushroom cloud of red smoke barrel ing outward's as well as upward's. In so me part's the giant wave of red had a li ght tinge of gold.

"Oh, this will be fun!" Alex exclaimed a s she advanced, her scythe inches from C iel's head when she stopped. "Where is t he child?" _How did she know?_

Ciel tried to run faster but couldn't, t he wave was going just as fast as they w ere now, but one small stumble and Ciel was a goner.

"I don't know what you mean." Ciel stated, fully aware that Alex knew he was lying, but it was just a ploy to live a little longer.

Ciel saw Sebastian weaving through the tree's as he ran away from the blast that was Alex. Sebastian looked over at Ciel and this moment of distraction cause a small stumble on a tree rout...

"You know what I mean. Now, I'll ask but once more. Where is it?" Alex advanced on them, but Ciel wasn't scared. He could return them from the Land of the Dead Demon's, and Elizabeth was a very good actress when deemed important enough. With a small nod from Alex and a swift flick of Phidias's wrist Elizabeth hit the wall with a thud. Knowing it was important to act, Ciel turned around and began to cry for Elizabeth was without her head. Ciel summoned a black feather, full of and made of poison and threw it at Phidias's heart. A millisecond later Ciel felt a sharp blade pierce his back, Falling onto Elizabeth, he had a smile on his face.


End file.
